


小森林

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/06/11补档足球宝贝女装攻x足球运动员 水仙
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	小森林

绿茵场的时间，是樱井翔的时间。  
他是开普新风暴队最年轻最令人惊叹的传奇，加入俱乐部的五年内带着队伍三次横扫两大国内联赛冠军，连续四年当选足球先生的排行首位，这次也毫无例外地入围日本全明星阵容，得分数总和是每季无可争议的最佳MVP。  
今天只是个和同城球队的友谊赛罢了，观众席上坐的不是赞助商就是各位球员的死忠粉——当然，他也知道大部分都是来看自己的。赛前的一阵小雨让整个开普新球场都散发出泥土和植物的清新气味，樱井翔没有发挥全力却也不会放太多的水；眼看对方正要试图带球突破自家的防线，他微微后倾半步助跑铲球出尽风头，四周的欢呼很快应声而起，樱井翔也不过就是稍微扬了扬嘴角。  
“听说今天那个shoko又来了，辣啊大哥。”  
进球后樱井翔小跑着经过队友身旁，对方拍拍他的手做了个加油的动作，说着无关比赛的风流话笑得一脸鬼迷心窍。  
“是啊，辣。”樱井翔转头扫了眼草坪外正聚在一起不知聊些什么的足球宝贝，狂野的豹纹长裙或是包裹着绝非小物的比基尼，一条条光洁细长的大腿从齐臀的短裙下展露出风光无限，樱井翔禁不住咽了下口水。

下了场的时间，是他和他的时间。  
看见shoko的时候樱井翔就知道自己在劫难逃，于是终场的哨声一吹，他看见那头粉色的长发顺着球场小道进了第六更衣室，赶紧挑了个没人注意的时分就尾随着他走了过去。  
“……不在吗？”樱井翔不想开灯被人发现，可是眼前的更衣室确实如他所见空空如也；这让他有些烦躁，被叫了多年“鹰眼”的外号居然也有看走眼的时候。樱井翔心不在焉地转了转门把，心想自己也许是真的被精虫迷了脑子，刚想要走却又被身后的人一把拽回房间毫不留情地压在排列整齐的铁皮置物箱门上，右腿的膝盖抵在他身侧只叫他动弹不得。  
“哥哥，哥哥。”  
Shoko还没来得及换下身上的裙子和假发，大颗粒的廉价粉底和睫毛膏在背光处显得尤其粗糙但丝毫遮盖不住他漂亮的眉眼；这家伙明显就是故意的，樱井翔被他直盯得双颊发热，可他却咬着嘴唇瞪大了瞳孔装作无辜，“我都等你好久了，你怎么才来。”  
扮猪吃老虎是shoko百试不败的伎俩，樱井翔想起之前的几次他也是这样，脱了性感的拉拉队服就能换成高挺的鸡巴把人操得站不住脚。他腰细，那条白色的腰带总是松垮垮地歪在腰间要掉不掉；樱井翔又咽了下口水，要是被人知道这位新晋的开普新女神其实是个男人，估计明天各大主流媒体的体育版面能把小文章写得比娱乐头条还要劲爆。  
“哥哥今天上我麽？”  
没有回答就是最好的回答，唇齿交接的粗暴带着严重侵略性的意味，舌头不用费力就能撬开对方不设防的口腔，就算樱井翔还能忍，那家伙也早就忍不了了。  
上你？呵，我倒也想。

踢足球的时候要穿平角裤和长筒袜来保护腿部肌肉，这是运动员最基础的常识；自家俱乐部的队徽是红白相间的方形图标，樱井翔自然也就穿上了红白相间的整套队服。只是今天发下来的裤子好像比自己该拿的尺码小了一号，再加上最近夏天到了天气也开始变得干燥，樱井翔趁着亲吻的间隙微叉开腿把手从裤筒之间直接伸进去，来回抓得都挠破了皮，但总归还是止不住痒。  
“别分心。”  
唇上精心画好的口红分分钟就在亲热之间被对方舔食了干净，Shoko不满地咋了下舌，扯掉樱井翔的裤子就用力打在屁股上激起一层肉波，啪的一声响亮清脆，算不上疼却足以对他有了警示效果。结实的丰臀被过紧的短裤勒出一条细细的粉色血痕，配合大腿根部的点点红斑显得情色无比，shoko扶在小腹上的指尖一节节地往下退，樱井翔仰了仰脖子仍是有些不适地靠着衣柜左右扭动，下一秒就感到有什么滑腻如蛇一样的东西钻进了自己的胯间。  
温热的舌尖灵活地穿梭在浓密的耻毛之间，似乎也想进入隐秘的地带一探究竟，shoko沿着阴茎周围的皮肤把他吸得啧啧作响，但恶作剧似的就是不去碰那根竖得粗直的阳物。  
都说人的体毛全身上下都是一个样，运动员的新陈代谢极好，头发长得快又多那是再正常不过的事情。虽然樱井翔为了保持形象常剃胡青，平时却不怎么打理身下的这片浓密森林；浅尝即止的道理shoko从来都是不懂的，他跪趴在地上仔细舔过每一寸被抓出血迹的伤处，脸上逐渐露出兴奋的娇懒姿态。他甚至隐约还能望见樱井翔尚已微开的樱桃小穴，一张一合仿佛一朵食人花随时就要把任何进入的东西全都吞得渣也不剩。  
既然如此Shoko也不废话，连忙含起樱井的阴茎就爽快地吃了起来；此时他的鼻尖早就全是对方带着汗味的阵阵肉香，两手更是不安分地在那被拍得红肿的肉瓣上更加使劲儿地揉捏几把。食指游走在两个略微凹陷的腰窝里挠痒痒般的打着转，一下一下都像是挠在了樱井翔的心口里，于是他把屁股撅得更高了，肥硕的肉团争先恐后地抖了抖，央求着想要那小指头能够带来再多一点的快乐。  
“祖宗，唔……你可别玩我了。” Shoko忽然一手抓了一半软得不成样子的屁股轻轻朝两边掰开，附着薄茧的掌心跟先前搓弄的触感大不相同，只叫樱井翔高举的老二兴致大发得又是硬了不少。在对方口中汹涌地射完一波之后，他恋恋不舍地翻转过身乖乖期待接下来的操干，这般主动的撒娇模样对于shoko来说真是说不出的受用，脑中只有不断生出想把他日到没力气再勾引别人的浇不熄的欲火。  
“现在开始老子才是真的玩你。”  
樱井翔的两腿被无情地大大分开，才刚第一下就被插得头晕眼花，却还要嘴硬，“你是不是刚刚在中场跳舞跳累了，没有力气了才下手这么轻？”  
“妈的，”shoko直到这时才终于露出真面目，“我看你就是不痛不老实。”

贴在铁皮柜门上的手踝猝不及防就被身后的人狠狠扣住，樱井翔只觉得膝盖被重重踢了一下，还在晃动的身体就差点吃痛瘫倒下去。谁知始作俑者忽然狡猾地腾出一只手，在自己摔下去之前连忙环上他无力的腰，把控制权牢牢把握手中，由不得他放肆。樱井翔娇呼一声，匆匆找回了平衡不再造次，shoko毫不客气把那洞里的阴茎猛然抽了出来，不消片刻又赶紧加大了力度重新捅了进去。  
其实樱井翔故意挑衅也并不是一时调皮，近来他忙于联赛的练习，实在已经有些时日没有碰见shoko了。性向是弯的体育球员不算少数，在这只有男人聚集的封闭式训练营里队员与队员相互解决生理需求也都是很常见的事，但俱乐部的黄金右脚头号种子选手又怎么有人敢随便欺身而上？到头来樱井翔也只能是个在上面的料，也真是难为了他一个天生的抖M。遇上shoko的时候樱井翔承认他的确起了色心，但也就是想想而已，不料这家伙脾气强硬地竟是个铁打的攻，恰好正是对上了樱井翔的胃口。  
在这快速的贯穿研磨之间，黏滑的蜜液被那激烈动作从体内带出许多，湿淋淋地顺着腿根子犹如失禁一样蜿蜒流出；shoko见樱井翔身前的性器邀宠似的翘得像条狗尾巴，随手就在他腿上抹了一把，把那浊液涂在对方肉柱上当作润滑，帮他开始撸起来。前后夹击的快感仿佛台风过境把樱井翔刺激得惊叫连连，指甲不由得嵌进了shoko的虎口，整个眉头也全揪到了一起。Shoko听见呻吟，不耐烦地从身边堆放衣物的长椅上取了樱井翔自己脱下的内裤塞进了他的嘴里；更衣室的隔音并不好，他可不想让这叫声引来旁人的打断，叫床当然没问题，可是至少不能是现在。  
不过多久，那粉嫩的洞口就被干得难以并拢，边缘的肠肉红肿地外翻出来像朵绽得正盛的梅花，娇艳欲滴地惹人怜爱。交合处的缝隙不断传来酥麻锐利的痛感，樱井翔想喊却发不出声，屈辱的唾液很快浸湿了口中的内裤，得不到关照地流到下颚然后滴落到地上。操纵大局的男人如今越干越顺畅，疯狂的搅动把樱井翔送上迭起不停的高潮；额头沁出的汗珠弄花了shoko眼角残留的妆，晕开一片的眼线让他看起来如同妖精，更显妩媚。  
“你别想比我提早射。”自己的小心思突然被对方一语道破，樱井翔的脸颊又怒又嗔地涨得红彤彤，身子底下的淫水也再一次滚烫地流出一片，才刚难堪地垂下头就被一只手强硬地掰了起来，咬出湿透的布料逼得自己同他热吻。樱井翔的脑袋混乱而委屈，当下却只想要激动地回应这得来不易的抚慰，不去思考其他纠缠的空间。  
肿胀的阳物有了更多湿润的缓冲便越发肆无忌惮，强劲地扣住身下人的屁股就不要命地往里撞，还想要把两颗饱满的小球也一齐塞挤进去。樱井翔感觉到那家伙在他皮肉里咕噜噜地颤动一番，紧接着就是一股股疯狂的男精泄在自己体内，灌得他就快要幸福地痉挛。强行控制住不敢释放的阴茎这下也总算可以得以解救，樱井翔舒服地看着自己的下体边射边软了下去，心中痴痴涌起一阵尽兴的满足。

“所以，准备好开始下一轮了吗？”


End file.
